Fear Will Never Get You Anywhere
by Surf-kat2
Summary: Clarissa Nightingale stopped running, but now she's afraid. She used to be able to count the times she'd been truly afraid on one hand, but since joining Robin's gang, she has started feeling more and more afraid, and not just of the cruel Sheriff and Gisborne, but also of the coming betrayal that she feels is drawing near. Sequel to Running Can Only Get You So Far! Allan/OC/Carter
1. Sisterhood

****Hey! First Chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism is welcome as long as it's not cruel and unusual! Thank you to all my fans, you have no idea how much I love you guys! You keep my writing, thank you so much!****

_Sisterhood_

It had been a year. A whole year since we defeated the phony king. A whole year since I'd started seeing Allan-A-Dale. A lot can happen in one year; things changed, people change, but our purpose stays the same. Feed the poor. It was the first year of my life that I felt was worth living. I was doing something good. Something worth while. We were making a difference. Not to mention the occasional squabble with the Sheriff had grown quite entertaining for me and for the others as well I'm sure. My life was perfect. I wish it would just stay like this forever.

I smiled softly to myself drinking in everything for a moment, before sighing and sitting up, ignoring the protesting groan from Allan. When I glance backward from where I was dressing, Allan was still laying on his side in bed, looking up sleepily at me. I gave soft laugh and a small shake of my head before looking around our small room. We'd started renting tavern rooms more and more frequently. Now they hold this room for us, knowing we'll come at least twice a week on random days. Whenever we can get away from the others. The others know, of course. They found out shortly after the phony king was revealed. Of course all their reactions were as predicted. Much would refer to it in every argument we had. Robin endlessly teased both of us. John and Djaq defended us on occasion and were genuinely happy for us. Will seemed sad and angry at first, but in time even he'd gotten used to it, I think. The last thing I'd wanted to do was hurt any of them. Of course, I'd never tell them, but I loved them all more than I could put into words. Another sigh as I finished changing and happened to glance at the mirror, and my wild, messy hair.

"You're beautiful," Allan murmured softly, eliciting a soft laugh from me. I looked over to find him still in bed watching me tiredly as I picked up the brush and started working on my hair.

"And you're late." I told him, knowing Robin had asked him to join the ambush this morning. He glanced at the clock and muttered a few swear words, now undoubtedly awake. I turned back to brushing my hair, smiling again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I put down the brush; since they held the room for us, Allan and I had begun to leave some things here for when we came back. The people here were lovely, I added them to the list, even though they had enough money for themselves to at least lead a decent life. Naturally, we hadn't told them we were Robin Hood's men, for the odds of them telling the Sheriff were very high, but I think they may have figured it out due to the tags that hung from both our necks. Allan walked around the bed with his shirt in his hand, stopping behind me to wrap one arm around my waist and kiss me on the cheek. I looked at us in the mirror and smiled at what I saw. Allan looked up and met my eyes in the mirror.

"I wasn't being funny," He told me softly, still gazing at me in the mirror. "You are beautiful." I turned and kissed him sweetly for a moment before pulling away and lightly pushing him towards the door. "You are not coming?"

"No, tell Robin I'll be a little late. I'm going to check on the Mary Wood's child." He just shook his head smiling. "I know. I know. I got soft." I muttered, grinning. He kissed me again before breaking away, putting on his shirt and grabbing his sword. "Be careful," I told him, hitting him in the chest lightly.

"You too," He kissed me again, and this time I broke away, shoving him again. "I'm going, I'm going." Our eyes met one last time then he shut the door, and I let out another sigh, glancing back at the mirror before slipping on my boots and restocking my weapons.

The Wood's child was doing much better, and I dropped off the medicine Djaq had asked me to give her, relaying the proper instructions that went with the drug. After that had been taken care of, I pulled up my hood and made my way out of Nottingham with my horse. I slowed the mare to a trot and then to a walk and that's when I heard the hoofbeats, and they weren't coming from my mare. I dismounted quickly and quietly, pulling the mare into the shelter of the forest against her will. Tethering her to a tree a couple yards in, I crept back to see who it was that was making their way to Nottingham. There were two riders, one smaller than the other. A woman and a man, both wearing identical black cloaks that shielded their whole face, leaving everything to the imagination. I slid my bow out and drew it out to full size, silently notching an arrow. The riders both stopped abruptly, and I almost crept back off into the woods. There were only a handful of people that would've been able to hear the arrow being strung onto my bow. There was a moment of silent tension, and then everything exploded. Someone grabbed me from behind and, reacting on instinct, I flipped them over my shoulder and kicked the other guard in the stomach, causing him to sprawl backward. I notched the bow and fired at the younger rider without hesitation. Her hand came up and caught the arrow mid flight.

"We've got her," Ten guards had me surrounded, and grabbed me, throwing me onto the path, I moved without a thought. As soon as the guard that had me let me go, I swept his and another's legs out from under them, sending them to the ground. I then unsheathed my swords and began fighting. During the fight, I noticed, the two riders dismounted slowly and the woman brushed herself off afterwards, as if they were patiently waiting for me to be done. I slammed the butt of my sword into the last guard's face, causing him to go out like a light. I turned to the two riders, swinging my swords threateningly. The woman unslung the saracen bow from her back and I froze. I knew that bow. But…she had died. She couldn't be here. She used my momentary weakness against me and drew the bow with the arrow she'd caught. She fired, and I snapped out of it just in time to dodge and retaliate by swinging at with both swords from opposite angles. She arched her back so they swung over her but I was ready with a kick. She blocked it with her bow and used the momentum to send a spinning kick to my shoulder. I dropped my sword and grabbed her leg, knowing she wouldn't expect it. With a flick of my wrist she was sent sprawling as well.

"Stop!" That one word, spoken by a voice I hadn't heard in years. A voice that I'd missed terribly. A voice that I respected and trusted even in the bleakest of moments. "Your technique is good. You have learned some new tricks, I see. However, you still don't defend your jaw well enough. Nicolette could have easily punched you there, had she not been distracted by your presence." I turned slowly to face him. His hood was off now and he was gazing at me with a proud, happy look.

"Dad," I whispered, flinging myself into his arms and hugging him tightly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Clarissa," He pulled back so he could see me fully. "You've grown! You're a young woman now, and Victoria?" He questioned suddenly.

"She's good," I smiled at him, knowing he got the message. He put his hands on either side of my face, studying me.

"Is she happy?"

"Yes," I whispered, smiling.

"Are you happy?" He asked again, and I smiled.

"More than I've ever been," I told him, and he smiled again. "What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly realizing what this could mean. He looked grimly at me and held up the hand that held the Nightingale insignia on it. My heart sank and I pulled away from him slightly. "They are gathering then?"

"Sorry," I glanced at Nicolette as she spoke. She had picked herself up off the ground and now came to stand beside our father. She held the sword I dropped to my throat in a regretfully threatening way. I glanced down at the sword and then to my father and Nicolette.

"I must do this, Clarissa. I don't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice." I repeated the words that Robin had spoken to me in the Holy Land. He shook his head sadly before getting on his horse, Nicolette getting on the horse next to him.

"You are right. But sometimes the risks are too high and the price too steep to do anything differently." He glanced at me one last time before riding off. Nicolette threw the sword down at my feet before galloping after our father down the trail, leaving me very worried for the future of England.

It took me a moment to pick up the sword and start running towards the camp. We'd built a new one recently, and when I say 'we' I mean Will masterminded it, John did the heavy lifting, and the rest of us pitched an idea every once and a while. There were loud noises of fighting and arguing coming from my right. I rolled my eyes at the men and Djaq. Never can manage to grasp the art of silence, can they? I slowed to a walk and paused at the edge of a small cliff looking into the clearing that Robin and the others were fighting in. I started to step out, but stopped as I saw the woman they were fighting. This time, though, I didn't freeze. Hell, I didn't even hesitate before spinning and pressing my back against the tree, breathing hard. This was very, very bad.

"Time to disappear!" I heard Robin shout. Good idea. "My gang, this way!" I turned and started climbing the tree I'd been pressed against a moment ago. I'd made it to the lower branches before freezing so as not to be noticed as everyone ran by. The camp worked beautifully my mother's guards looked around in annoyance.

"Gone to meet their makers?" My mother asked in a condescendingly sarcastic voice. "Take me to Nottingham, idiots." Just her voice made me quiver in a mixture of anger, fear and disgust. She and her guards stalked off and I descended the tree quickly, walking to where the outlaws had just opened the camp door.

"Great work, Will!" I heard Robin exclaim, grinning with boyish excitement.

"Oh, it's nothing," Will told them, humbly.

"Nothing? It's genius! I love a camp!" Much announced loudly, raising a fist in the air. I took a brief moment to collect myself before walking towards them, they all turned to look at me as I walked towards them, stopping briefly to seize them up.

"Miss something, did I?" I inquired, referring to their big smiles and laughs.

"And where have you been?" Robin asked.

"Mary's child needed extra attention, so I stayed longer than expected." I lied easily, at least that hadn't changed since I'd joined the outlaws. I could still lie as smoothly as I did before I'd met any of them.

It got dark quickly that day, for it was clearly going to rain soon. The thunder and lightning had already started, and it was the kind of weather that was fitting for where my thoughts were headed. I hadn't stopped thinking about my mother's presence here since I'd seen her. Practically my whole family was here and I wasn't entirely sure how that made me feel. Part of me was happy to see them, well Nicole and my father at least, but mother I wasn't happy to see.

"Where were you really?" Allan whispered as I came to stand beside him. I took a necklace from the rubbish and held it up, looking at the Nightingale crest that hung from a string of jades.

"I ran into some nobles heading to Nottingham," I replied.

"And?" Allan prompted, and I gave him a sideways glance.

"How do you know there's an and?"

"You wouldn't have lied to Robin if there wasn't an and," I studied a silver chain with a ruby pendent hanging from it, not looking at him. "Clara?"

"How are you doing, guys?" We both gave a small start as Robin walked up to us. After a moments pause, Allan handed him the knife he had been fingering.

"Could've been nasty." He told Robin.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, studying the object while Allan rummaged through the bag."Those men were well trained," I stiffened slightly, but shook it off.

"Woman wasn't bad," Allan agreed. "Nearly had you for a minute, there," He finished, joking as Robin scoffed.

"No, I doubt that," I looked up at them, ready to join in but stopped when I saw what Allan carried.

"What's that?" He asked with a note of seriousness in his voice.

"Boss lady's ring," Allan told him.

"Hang on. That's the Sheriff's insignia." Robin pieced together, making Allan's head snap up.

"So what?" He asked, glancing at me. "Well, what? We've robbed a friend of the Sheriff's."

"No," I broke in, knowing to keep my ignorant act up, I would have to be on the same page as Robin. "No, it's more than a friend, Allan. She shares the Sheriff's insignia." Robin held the damned thing up for us to see and as if in answer to the dreaded ring, the thunder rumbled.

The next day Robin decided to lead a small group into Nottingham to find out more about the woman they had intercepted. Naturally, Much was to accompany and he chose Allan to be his third person, much to my annoyance, but I hid it. No need to give everyone a reason to tease me more; they already did it enough. Instead of sitting and waiting, I decided to slip away and enter Nottingham on my own private expedition for answers. I took a small knapsack with everything I needed to make my plan a success. It was incredibly risky, and I would never try it if I wasn't insanely desperate.

Once I was in Nottingham, I went into the small tavern, and headed up the stairs to the small bedroom Allan and I shared. Once inside, I quickly emptied the contents of my bag onto the bed and changed into the outfit I'd brought from home. It was a simple black top, much like that of my mothers with tight black pants; the family insignia rested on the neck piece. I attached the black cloak and spread it out around me, making sure to cover all skin that one could see. Next, I braided my hair into a tight, elegant side braid like people of wealthy families did. Finally, I slid the ring that held the Sheriff's insignia onto my finger, and flexed the hand, studying my newly acquired jewelry piece.

I pushed everything back into my bag and left the room quietly; I was halfway down the stairs when I heard a slight squeak. I turned my head slightly, stopping mid step. No one stood behind me. I continued down the stairs shaking my head as if I thought I'd just imagined it. I ignored the second squeak and when I reached the bottom, I turned right and hid behind the wall, waiting for my tail to confront me. He was also wearing a black cloak that shielded his features from me, so I assumed he was a black night. I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, sliding the knife out of my sleeve and pressing it against his throat while pulling back his hood roughly. As soon as I saw his face, I jerked back in surprise.

"Will?" I pushed the knife back up my sleeve and gave a sigh. "Don't do that!" I snapped. "I could've killed you, Will!" I breathed a calming sigh and straightened up. Will looked me up and down and then scrutinized my face.

"I knew it! You're going to break into the castle! Clara-" He started.

"You don't understand-" I interrupted.

"I think I do-" He cut me off.

"She's my mother." I snapped, shutting him up. "The woman in the forest. The one you robbed. She is my mother." I sighed, glancing skyward. How had things gotten so complicated?

"I'm coming with you," He stated, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at me. When had he gotten so tall? I shook my head at him.

"Will-"

"That's the deal, take it or leave it. I'm not letting you do this alone." I glared at him for a moment; I could handle myself. Finally, I rolled my eyes and gave in.

"Fine, but I do the talking." I instructed him, pulling up my hood and stalking out the back to the horses. We made our way through the streets toward the gate to the castle. "Keep your head down and whatever you do, don't look up. Let me do the talking if any needs to be done. If anyone questions you directly, you are my personal bodyguard." I gave Will the last bit of instructions as we reached the guard at the front entrance. Without speaking, I showed him a gloved hand with the insignia on it. He looked up at me, and I fixed him with a cruel, cold glare that caused him to take an involuntary step backward.

"Let them through!" He called, and just like that we were in. We dismounted, and servants came out to take our horses, and one guard was instructed to lead us through the hallways. On our way we passed a couple of children being escorted through the halls by two soldiers, but when I questioned the guard about it, he just told me it was not my concern. Something was going on here, and I didn't like it. At all. "What is your name ma'am?" I let out an exclamation of surprise as I dropped my knapsack. He quickly stooped to pick it up for me. As he knelt I opened the door hurriedly and the edge caught his head, knocking him out.

"Nice one," Will grinned, and I let out a small smile.

"Thank you," I told him graciously before hurriedly grabbing the guard and dragging him into the thankfully empty room. Will quickly changed into the uniform while I turned away, fixing the hood of my cloak so you couldn't see my face at all. Once he was done and we'd tied up the guard, we left the room and was just heading down the hallway when another guard found us.

"Ma'am," He bowed low. "You are wanted. The meeting is about to begin." Will and I followed the man to the meeting hall where I was seated beside a man that I was sure would know me if they saw my face. On my other side stood Will, and I was more sorry than ever that I had brought him.

"My friends," The Sheriff began, throwing his arms out wide. "Our time has come," He crossed his fisted hands over his chest. "King Richard is marching on Jerusalem. By the time the year is out, he will be home. So, operation Shar mat must move to the next phase." My heart froze at those words. I had thought Shar mat had been abandoned years ago. "Mobilize your men, bring me your bids for funding, we must be ready. Wherever King Richard lands on English soil, we must be there to greet him, to embrace him," He crossed his arms again as if to hug someone, and then, looking down he feigned surprise. "Oh! Oh, the King is dead." There was a bit of laughter throughout the room and the sheriff looked up. "Long live the King," He spoke with heavy sarcasm. "So, meanwhile, today's entertainment." Entertainment? I had stiffened my muscles and hadn't moved since I'd sat down, choosing instead to remain silent and stoic. There was a time when I would have laughed at that joke, or looked forward to the mysterious entertainment. That is not now, I reminded myself. That is in the past.

"My friends, allow me to introduce, from high lord to low criminal, from noble to nothing, from rank to skank," The Sheriff circled a drape that hung in the middle of the room and I was fairly certain I knew who it hid. "From hero to zero." He snapped his fingers and the drape dropped to reveal Robin hanging from the ceiling. I cringed at the metallic sound of a sword being drawn. I didn't have to look right to know Will had drawn his sword, for every eye was on him. I acted quickly, grabbing him and sprinting to the door, opening it and pushing him out before getting hauled back in.

"Will, run!" I screamed as I struggled against the guards. "Get the others!" I kicked the door shut before the guards could get out, buying Will a few seconds to clear out. "Unhand me, you rotten scum!" I snapped with a tone of authority. Instead of unhanding me, I was roughly shoved to my knees in front of my mother and the Sheriff. My hair was grabbed, and my head was forcibly jerked up so I was looking up at my mother and the Sheriff. Well, there was no point in pretending now. "Mommy, I'm home," My sarcastic quip was met with gasps and murmurs.

"You're dead," She spoke softly, staring at me as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Am I not?" I questioned with my signature infuriating smirk that seemed to snap her out of the trance.

"Remember what I said about having kids," She grabbed my face and turned it to face Robin, who was looking at me with a mixture of shock and anger that I could barely bear to see on his face. "Wretched little things, they are." With a jerk of her wrist she sent me sprawling to the ground. The guards came back in and thankfully shook their heads at Sir Guy.

"I'm sorry, Sir. No sign of him." I let out a small, irritating laugh.

"You'll never find him," I told my mother confidently. She just looked at me and raised one slender eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because he's brilliant." I grinned, earning myself a slap in the face.

"No matter. We'll have a double execution." She smiled coldly, looking at the Sheriff and then back at me. "Oh, you two have never officially met, have you? This is my brother, Vaizey." My blood ran cold. Brother? The Sheriff. That means… I looked from Robin to the Sheriff to my mother's coy smile.

"Well, I, for one, can see no family resemblance," I quipped and was promptly grabbed by my mother and thrown to the soldiers.

"Tie her up next to Hood."

"Ending the family reunion already, mother? We haven't even started the pie yet!" I yelled at her, trying to annoy her as much as I could as I was strung up from my wrists beside Robin. The audience clapped and I searched desperately for my dad or Nicolette.

"Welcome to my new chamber, Hood and my niece." He mock bowed to me. "We are the black knights." He kissed his ring and held it up.

"Why so coy, Vaizey?" Robin asked rhetorically. "Why not call yourselves the traitors? And operation Shar mat, why not call it checkmate? Or better still, kill the King."

"Oh, very good. He knows his Persian. Very clever." The Sheriff was unamused.

"The taxes, the money you've raised…" Robin pieced together.

"What did you think? Did you think I was going to buy myself a new rug? You don't know me at all, Hood."

"You may be surprised." I piped up.

"Shut up," He snapped at me, not even bothering with a glance. I couldn't help feel somewhat insulted. "Myself and my friends, we have no interest in money, it's for an army of mercenaries. We want power. Between us, we will run the new England. We are the new England."

"Well, then, God help us." Robin responded bravely.

"Yes, well, God is the only one who can help you know. Shame. Because I really rather enjoyed our little skirmishes. Davina!" He turned away from us and to my mother, who snapped her fingers coyly. Four guards came and removed the fake floor to reveal a pit of snakes. I flinched back from them and struggled against the bonds, tightening my hold on them. I didn't fear snakes but I sure didn't like them, and I knew the ones my mother kept. There was no cure. You got bit and you'd be dead in under a minute. "Death by fanging?" Vaizey made a sick joke causing both him and my mother to laugh. The Sheriff walked over to a wooden pulley in the corner, taking out a wedge. "Inch by inch, Hood. You'll be lowered to your death." Robin lowered an inch. "Shame, isn't it. This lovely invention can't kill two people at once. You can watch Hood die, and then die yourself. Fitting, isn't it, _niece_." He spit the word at me mockingly while I glared at him. "My friend, Sir Guy would like to ask you a question before we say good bye."

"Tell me, Hood." Sir Guy began, walking up to the edge of the pit, holding Robin's bow. "Who is the Nightwatchman?"

"I don't know, Gisborne, but I do know I'll kiss him when I see him from stealing from you." Robin told him. "And for showing it's not just me. You see, there are people like me and the Nightwatchman all over England who will stand up for justice." Guy reared back and slammed the end of the bow into Robin's stomach causing me to let out a cry of protest and Robin to let out a grunt of pain.

"Look at you. You threw it away. For what?" Guy taunted, swinging at him again, but missing and hitting my leg. I bit my lip to keep a squeak of pain from coming out. "So you could be King of the paupers?" He got Robin this time, sending him swinging painfully into my side. "Do you think they'd love you? Did you think they'd kneel at your name? Trust me, you're not dead yet and they've forgotten you already." Blow after blow, some hitting Robin and some hitting me came relentlessly. I looked up to see my father, his hand tightening on his sword and my sister standing beside his chair, slowly drawing an arrow from her boot. Suddenly, there was the sound of fighting from outside, causing everyone to look up. I knew who it was and it took everything I had not to send the Lord a prayer aloud for Marian. Guy went over to the door and peeked through. "The Nightwatchman." He confirmed.

"What?" The Sheriff whispered excitedly. Guy grabbed the keys as Robin was lowered another inch. Guy left the room for a moment and there were the sounds of a struggle. I strained against the bonds, never having felt so useless.

"The Night watchman! Get after him!" Guy yelled, popping back in for a moment before disappearing again with a squadron of guards.

"A triple execution! Very good!" The Sheriff announced happily, or as happy as he could be.

"My friends, I suggest you retire to your quarters, and we reconvene tonight." My mother took over as the Sheriff left. I looked back at my father to see him and my sister leaving the room. My mother watched them go until they were completely out of sight and the door had shut. She replaced the wedge, stopping Robin from descending further into the pit.

"Thank you," I glanced sharply at Robin as he spoke the words.

"So, I almost regret tricking you now. A clue: no." I glared daggers at my mother, but she ignored me. "Oh, what's the matter? Does nobody love you?" That was the thing about my mother, she could pick out any weakness almost instantly. "That's your real weakness isn't it? You need people to love you."

"It's better than needing reptiles to love you," Robin spit back.

"My brother loves me and my family." My mother defended, sparing a brief glance at me. I just glared.

"I don't love you." I spat angrily at her.

"Good." She snapped harshly. "Your plague on our family and the only reason we kept you was to use your skills. We did not love you and no one ever will because your a poor, useless, miserable excuse for a daughter, and no matter where you go or what you do you get people killed. No body loves you, Clarissa, if you died, no one would care."

"I would." Robin snapped at her, a new fire blazing in his eyes. "I love her." He announced, but it was different than I'd heard it before. When I'd heard it before it was passionate; this wasn't. It reminded me of when I said it to Victoria when I'd left for the Holy Land. It was a softer, more gentle tone; it was a promise; it was a pardon. Robin had forgiven me already for my family. I smiled as I looked at him, my brother.

"How very touching," My mother's voice cut through the silence like knife. "You always did know how to pick them, Clarissa." Suddenly, Robin lowered an inch, and I glared at my mother, who had removed the wedge. She held up the wedge with a victorious smirk on her face. "Looks like your going to get to watch him die without a proper audience, _Clarissa_." She snapped, leaving as I yelled insults after her.

As soon as she left I shifted and started sawing through one of my binds. It was almost halfway done when Robin started swinging; I knew he had a plan and sawed faster on the stupid rope. It snapped and for a moment I feared the other would snap as well, but it held fast. I readjusted my grip on the rope that held me and started sawing through the second one. It snapped and I was left grasping the rope with one hand. I started swinging myself until I judged it was safe to let go. Timing was key, and luckily I had more practice than I cared to admit. I let go and tumbled onto the cold wood floor besides the fallen weapons.

Now for Robin. When I looked back he had one leg over a spear that ran across the pit and the other leg was twisted around the rope. The spear snapped and his bow went flying in the air. He caught the thing and shot half of the spear into the machine, efficiently stopping it. I knelt on the edge of the pit and grabbed his still bound hands, hauling him up. He collapsed while I hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, laughing briefly, until I heard the whip crack. I gently laid Robin on the ground and turned, protecting him and knowing if I attempted to grab any weapon she'd whip me faster than I could cry 'help'.

"See, Clara. That's your weakness. That's always been your weakness. Deep down, you just can't resist saving another person." My mother sneered at me, slapping me across the face, which I imagine must have been getting quite red.

"Go to hell," I snapped defiantly.

"What were you thinking you would do if you did escape? Between us, we have 10,000 men. What was your plan, hm? Where you going to save England single-handed?" I opened my mouth to reply, but Robin's tired voice stopped me.

"Not single-handed. There's six or seven of us." He laughed weakly between pants. She drew back her boot to kick me and I knew if I ducked or dodged, Robin would get the kick, so, instead, I shifted my weight so I would roll over him, and took a deep, shaky breath. At the last moment, Robin pushed me to the floor and grabbed her boot, throwing her shrieking over the edge and into the snake pit. "Clara, run!" He yelled and I hesitated for a brief moment before running out the door.

She was dead. There was no way around it. She was going to die. And she deserved it. I tried to convince myself, but memories of my past kept flashing through my mind like a play that never ended. I'd left my own mother to die alone. I almost went back. Almost. No. I had to get out. To find everyone. The quickest way out was through the dungeons. I made a sharp left and then a right and went down a narrow hallway that led me to a door. The muffled screams on the other side confirmed that this was in fact the dungeon.

I made my way down the steps to the dungeon; there were surprisingly no guards, though that might have been expected due to the recent guests that had arrived. I kept to the wall as I made my way from torture chamber to torture chamber; I was nearing the exit when I saw him and my heart dropped. There, in the center of the room, shirtless and tied to a cross with his hands cuffed behind him, was Allan. He was slumped forward with his head resting on his shoulder, and his eyes half open. Bruises were forming on his sides and all across his stomach and cheeks, letting me know he'd already been tortured. Abandoning caution, I ran to him, laying a shaking hand on his cheek softly.

"Allan?" I whispered making his eyelids flutter. He raised his head and looked at me with unfocused eyes making my heart squeeze with fear as I brushed my fingertips over the bruises forming on his stomach and chest.

"Clara?" A surge of anger coursed through me. I would kill Guy for this. And the Sheriff. And my mother if the wicked, old hag wasn't dead already.

"Yeah, it's me." I ran a hand through his hair, feeling him shift towards my hand. "I'm going to get you out." I swore. I took out my hair clip, not caring about the hair that fell in my face. I worked on picking the locks to the cuffs that bound his hands behind him. I hadn't even spent thirty seconds on the lock when there were loud footsteps coming to the door of the dungeon. I worked faster, hot tears blurring my vision as I thought of loosing him.

"Clara," I barely heard him over the pounding in my ears. "Clara, stop," his voice was so weak; he wouldn't be able to survive much more of this torture, and I wasn't going to leave him. His hands twisted in the cuffs to grab mine, forcing me to stop working on them. The footsteps were louder now, closer. "Go."

"Allan, let me go," I half sobbed angrily at him.

"Run, they'll be here soon. Leave me." I pushed myself around the cross to face him, gently putting a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it. I tried to bite back the sob, but it tore it's way out of my throat despite my efforts.

"Don't leave me," I whispered, kissing him. It was a desperate kiss, full of lost promises, and sorrow. I felt a hot wetness on my cheek and for a moment, I thought it was another of my tears. It wasn't till Allan broke away and leaned his forehead against mine that I realized it was his.

"I'd be crazy to leave you," He smiled softly and kissed me again. He broke away as the sound of a door opening was heard. "Robin, Will, and the others, they'll look after you," I shook my head, another sob escaping me. I kissed him harshly to shut him up, and pulled away, placing both hands on his cheek. "Run, please, Clara. And take care of yourself." He whispered, a second tear making it's way down his face.

"I'll wait for you at the tavern by Pitt street." I told him, choking back a sob.

"If I'm not their by seven, go back to the camp and tell the others what's happened." I was shaking now, I couldn't loose him. I couldn't. "Promise me! Promise me you'll go back! And… and don't forget… about me." I let out a weak laugh as I pressed my forehead to his.

"I'd be crazy to forget about you," He let out a weak chuckle and kissed me once more desperately and lovingly. He pulled away, and I backed up slowly; I couldn't bear to tear my eyes from his crystal ones. They were beautiful, clear on the inside with a line of darker blue encircling it.

" Clara," I stopped at the edge of the shadows at Allan's weak call. "I love you," Twin tears made their way down my face as I gazed at his.

"I love you, too." I whispered, and then the shadows swallowed me up, and I disappeared.

It had been an hour. Almost exactly an hour, and I had just managed to pull myself together. A numbing feeling had started a couple minutes ago and I couldn't feel anything anymore. One thing was just as dull and lifeless as the next. The only sound that stood out was that of the clock ticking annoyingly in my ear. The tears had faded, and my face was normal again, no sign that anything bad had ever happened. I rose from the table I'd been sitting at and walked out the door of the small tavern. Maybe it was better to just face it.

"You weren't gonna leave, were you?" I turned to face the speaker. I started toward him, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lovingly. I kissed him back with everything I had left. When we finally pulled away, we were both breathing a bit heavily.

"I wouldn't have dreamed of it," I answered his question, and he laughed, and I joined in. Suddenly, my eyes became drawn to his black eye. I fingered it softly, causing him to flinch. "We should get back to the outlaws." I told him, smiling, I couldn't seem to stop. His smile faltered for a moment before he recovered.

"Yeah," He agreed. The ride was short and we got to the camp before long. We pulled up our hoods as we entered the camp. Allan paused for a moment, looking bit uncertain.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, a jolt of fear going up my spine. I knew that look. It couldn't be though.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shook it off and followed me into camp. "'Ey up, lads." I couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was wrong, but I followed him into camp.

"What happened to you?" Djaq inquired, skeptically.

"I tricked one punter too many." Allan lied. I didn't even glance at him to acknowledge his lie or give him away.

"I could've told you," Much said, handing Allan and me cups. "We are Robin Hood." Much toasted, raising his cup.

"What?" Allan and I asked simultaneously.

"Just say it," Much ordered. I shrugged as we all raised our cups in cheers.

"We are Robin Hood."


	2. The Booby and the Beast

****Hey! I've been so busy, but I'll probably be able to update more frequently now! Thank you to everyone who is still reading my stories! I love you so much! Please review if you have any ideas or input!****

The Booby and the Beast

I leaned against the wooden cabin sexily and batted my eyelashes at the guard who was staring at me. With a small jerk of my head I told him to come over here. He smiled cockily and walked towards me, unaware of Allan grabbing the chest of gold and ducking behind the corner and out of sight. I turned and disappeared behind the corner of the building before he could reach me and start a conversation. Once we were a decent way into the woods we emptied the coins we'd picked up by just bumping into people and pickpocketing them.

It was a large chest and it required both of us to carry it and even then it took a good while to get back to camp. When we finally arrived, we were the last group and our chest was slightly bigger than the rest, I was a bit competitive. Well, I'd kept one of the sacks of gold coins, so I guess I hadn't been that competitive. I thought that changing would get easier as I went along, but it didn't. At first I'd felt refreshed and I'd loved it. I still loved it and I would die for any of them in a heartbeat, but lately I've been constantly worried. Something wasn't right. Something was about to happen that would throw everything off balance and bring this world crashing down around me.

"Come on, we are really winning," Robin interrupted me from my thoughts. "But there's one more prize if we really want to beat the Sheriff."

Half an hour later Robin was leading us through Nottingham castle with a torch, and that uneasy feeling was stronger than ever. While I'd worked for my mother and even when I''d worked for King Richard I'd always relied on my gut to keep me alive. Now was different, I didn't just have me or my sister to worry about. I unsheathed my swords quietly and dropped to the back of the group. I felt a presence beside me, but didn't relax from my tensed state.

"What's wrong?" Will was barely audible even to me.

"I don't know, but something doesn't sit right. The Sheriff is not just going to leave his strong room unguarded." I knew that for a fact. I also knew that back home the strong room was impossible to get into. Thieves have died trying and I didn't feel like burying someone today.

"How do we know there even is a strong room?" Much hissed loud enough for the whole group to hear.

"A wild guess." Robin replied, and I could hear the grin. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who told him.

"What do you think? A little bird told him, a little Marian bird." Allan spoke up, and I grinned. Will slipped through the group to the front and then examined the wall.

"This is it," I kept in the back just in case, the uneasy feeling getting worse.

"Djaq?" Robin called, and she made her way to stand beside him, taking the torch.

"This? It's just a door." Much spoke indignantly. "No handle, no lock." Robin stepped forward and I saw his foot dip slightly. My eyes met Will's and a split second of understanding past through us. Will grabbed Robin and yanked him back just as an arrow embedded itself in the door right where Robin had been standing a moment ago.

"I do not like this!" Djaq cried, and I completely agreed with her.

"That makes two of us," I seconded. Of course, it was the women who had the sense.

"Will?" Robin questioned. Will came forward and ran his hands over the walls, searching for a way to open the door. I glanced around, and stopped when I saw Much lift a wire with his fingers.

"Hey, wait, what's this?" Much asked, raising the wire.

"Much, don't touch that!" Will and I shouted warnings at the same time, but it was too late. The room filled with a mechanical whirring and I tensed further.

"Why do I do it?" Much berated himself. There was a horn and I paled. A horn meant one thing.

"I'll check it out," Allan offered and made to leave but I grabbed his arm, surprising myself usually I was completely paralyzed. I was almost shaking now. I really, _really_ did not like this. There was only a few things I was scared of. I guess I was more scared of loosing Allan. He turned to me ready to say something, but the words died on his lips.

"Quick, quick," Robin was urging Will as he searched for an entrance.

"What? What is it," Allan cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him. Understanding dawned on him, and he glanced back down the hallway. He had only seen me like that a few times. "Robin, we need to leave." Allan shouted to him. "Now." I vaguely heard the sounds of stone moving, so they got it open.

"Turn it! Turn it!" Robin spoke quickly, ignoring Allan's warning. The first dog came around the corner, and my hand flew to my side where my scar was.

"What is this?" John asked.

"The Sheriff's war chest." Robin answered, a bit out of breath. "And that is our poor chest lads." Robin started forward only to be yanked back to avoid getting skewered by the bars that slammed into place.

"We're not equipped for this." Will told him as Allan finally got their attention, "Robin, dogs!" He grabbed my hand and ran, well, I stumbled a bit, but regained my footing and my head and ran after him.

"I know, but we'll be back." I faintly heard Robin's promise.

We ran out of Nottingham in record time, and we only slowed when we reached the forest. We had only been in camp a few minutes when Robin announced he was going to talk to Marian and he took Much and John with him as a distraction for the guard. That left me, Allan, Djaq, and Will at camp. I walked over to the gold and began sorting it into smaller bags so we could distribute it in our future rounds.

"What are you doing?" Will and Allan came over to watch me as I worked. Djaq was cooking what I hoped was lunch, and I was sorting, which left Will and Allan with nothing to do.

"We are going to need information to get into the strong room. I've had my experiences with them, but each one is different." I thought aloud, glancing at the boys.

"We could try again." Djaq suggested. "Until we get it right."

"Robin is going to try again no matter what, which means it's our job to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." I told them, sighing.

"Wait, a while ago I knew a man who worked on projects like that. He taught me. He knows everything there is to know about designing something like that." Will was getting more excited as he spoke.

"Where?"

"He lives here in Sherwood." I nodded, standing up.

"We'll tell Robin and the others when they get back." I told them, looking around the camp.

"The stew is ready if we want to eat it now." Djaq spoke up, and we glanced at each other. A couple minutes later we were sitting by the fire eating stew in a bit of an uncomfortable silence. I was leaning against a log next to Allan while Will and Djaq leaned on different logs.

"So, how do you know the man that's going to help us?" I asked, glancing up at Will.

"His name is Stephen, and he trained me. He was brilliant, designed all these traps and rooms for holding things and sometimes people." He lowered his voice as he said people.

"Sheriff get to him?" I asked knowingly.

"How did you…?" Will trailed off at my look.

"The Sheriff gets to everyone eventually," Allan shifted uncomfortably beside me, and I glanced at him, an image of him tied to a cross, beaten and bloody flashed through my mind, and I suppressed a shiver.

"That is not true." Djaq spoke up. "He has not gotten to us."

"Hasn't he? We are living in the forest. You were enslaved because of the Sheriff. I was tortured." Allan stiffened at my side, Will's eyes grew cold and dark with anger, Djaq looked lost in some horrid memory. I knew it was tactless to bring up that and this conversation was going down a bad path. "That's why we are here, isn't it? To fight back. To save people from the Sheriff. To save them from what we went through."

"That is why we need to get into the strong room. So we have money to give the people." Djaq told us.

"Yeah, but do we need to give our lives in the process?" Allan questioned. Will opened his mouth to reply when Robin, Much, and John burst into the clearing Will stood up and explained his idea. Robin wanted to start out immediately and I almost had to tie him down to get him to eat something before we left. In a couple minutes we were walking along a path towards Stephen's cabin.

"I knew we had to break into the strong room and Stephen was the first person I thought of." Will explained.

"Is he a friend of your father's?" Much asked. I was bringing up the rear with Allan beside me.

"No, a teacher." Will told him. "A legend in his day. He doesn't work anymore, but he used to be famous. He went to the Orient. They were his apprentices Gisborne's lot killed this morning." Once we were inside the cabin, the blind hermit went right to Will and began feeling his face. I watched him with more than a little interest. I scrutinized his every movement the way his hands felt Will's cheekbones and around his eyes and mouth, looking for tightening, signaling stress or anger.

"Will," He spoke in a gravelly voice. "Still passionate. Angry?"

"Lots to be angry about," WIll told him, making my heart sink a little. He needed to let go. That anger would eat him up from the inside. It would kill him.

"True. And your skills? You're using them? Not wasting them?" Stephen asked, putting a hand on Will's shoulder.

"I'm with Robin Hood," Will announced proudly, putting a hand on the hermit's arm.

"Good. That is not a waste." Stephen looked in the direction of Robin, smiling. Djaq picked up a small chest from the table and the man quickly put his cane in front of her. "Do not touch that. Please."

"I have seen this type of work before. It is Persian, no?" Djaq questioned curiously.

"It was my wife's." Djaq quickly put it down. "The men who died had families, wives and children. I want them to be taken care of."

"They will be. You have my word." Robin promised. "If there's any information you can give us, anything they told you."

"Look," Allan spoke up before I could stop him. "I'm not being funny, but we've seen this death trap in action, right? And now we're going to take advice from a blind man?" Before any of us could do anything, Stephen used the cane to trip Allan and send him sprawling to the ground. My hand flicked to my belt, and my fingers just brushed the handle of my knife, but I didn't draw.

"When a man loses his sight, he finds compensation in the senses that remain," He offered a hand to Allan and helped him up." I do not intend on joining your mission, but I might be of assistance planning it." Instead of rejoining me, he walked out of the cabin. After a moment hesitation I slipped out after him. He was walking towards the woods and didn't turn around when I called, making me jog to catch up.

"Allan, he was just proving a point! Allan!" I grabbed his arm and spun him around. "What's wrong?" He just glared down at me; I didn't back off. I knew the glare wasn't for me, so I glared right back at him.

"There's something I have to do. I'll be back later." Somehow, I knew this was a big moment. I couldn't let him go. He didn't move thought; his crystal eyes were still gazing into my emerald orbs. With a sudden jolt, I realized he wanted to be stopped. Whatever he was doing he wanted me to stop him.

"What're you talking about? Robin and the others, they need you here. Please." One of his hands came up to cup my face, and then he kissed me harshly, desperately, and there was something almost hungry in the way he did it. When he pulled back there was a look in his eye that I'd only begun to see recently. Want. He gazed at me with want and hunger written in his eyes. I'd seen that look on many other faces, but I didn't like it on Allan's. It didn't belong there. Without another word, he turned and walked off into the forest, leaving me standing there with an uneasy feeling growing in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around myself in a rare moment of insecurity.

"Clara?" I jumped, but quickly got a handle on myself and turned to see Will standing there. "We're leaving-" Something on my face stopped him in his tracks. "Are you alright?" I deadpanned my face and dropped my arms.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" I brushed past him only to have him grab my arm and swing me around to face him just like I had done to Allan a minute ago.

"Are you sure?" He asked, unsure. "Was it Allan? Did he do something? I'll kill him-"

"Will," I couldn't help a small smile from playing across my features. "I'm fine. Besides we have bigger things to worry about than me. Allan just needs time to cool off."

"If you're sure," Will spoke uneasily as he led me to where the group was walking back to our camp.

"I am." I wasn't.

"The designs weren't meant for the Sheriff." Stephen spoke up as I fell into step beside Will. "They were a commission."

"For who?" Robin inquired.

"A persian general. I did not complete the work, but I kept the plans with me always. Then not long ago, my apprentice sold them to the Sheriff. His family was starving, I can't blame him. He died for it." I stiffened a bit, but forced myself to relax. Why was I so tense today? "Is something troubling you, young lady?" Stephen asked as we entered camp and everyone went off in their own directions. He brought his hands up to touch my face, but I backed up.

"I'd rather you didn't," I spoke politely with an underlying threatening tone.

"Afraid of what I'll find?" He questioned interestedly. "It is alright, you know, to have people who care about you,"

"I know, it's when I start caring about others that the problems come." I responded lightly, trying not to be deep or meaningful.

"But if you don't allow yourself to care how can you be part of Robin Hood's men?"

"I'm trying to change."

"And how is it going?"

"I honestly don't know. How did you do it?" I was on the offense now. I knew I'd struck a nerve when his eyes stiffened.

"Time. A lot of time." My mouth twitched.

"Well, that's rotten for me because time is the one thing I don't have." He opened his mouth to reply when Will interrupted.

"I'm done!" We gathered around as he began. "This is the door, the only entrance or exit, there's no windows."

"The room itself is 20 feet long by 20 feet wide, both walls are honeycombed with blow-holes, each with loaded arrows primed to strike a specific spot."

"You step on the wrong stone and…" We all knew what he meant when he trailed off.

"Which stones?"

"My great innovation. It changes." Robin chuckled.

"Well, that's not possible, is it?" He asked uncertainly.

"A weighted wheel beneath the floor rotates regularly." Stephen explained. "Each turn defines a new route, changing the order of the sprung stones."

"So… any stone can trigger a trap, at any time?" Robin questioned, frowning.

"I did not say it would be easy," The hermit told us.

"This I do not like." I glanced around at everyone from where I sat atop a barrel. I made eye contact with Djaq who looked awed at the man and Will, who looked determined. My eyes then traveled to Much, who looked doubtful, and John just looked thoughtful. I finally landed on Robin, who was already at me.

"There's a lot of money," I spoke thoughtfully and slowly. "There must be a special purpose for the money, otherwise they wouldn't have worked so hard to build the room."

"Yes, it's the tax money he's sending to John!" Much answered.

"But it's not. It's still here. If it were the tax money they would be trying to move it or get it to London without us noticing. It's still here, which means it's very important. It's possible to steal the money otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to help us," I glanced briefly at Stephen, who was regarding me with interest. "I say we steal it, but first we practice."

"It's settled then." Robin smiled briefly. "We're going to break into the strong room." We crouched down next to the model Will had built out of sticks as Stephen explained how to pull off the heist.

"You'll be up against time. Opening the door turns an hourglass set beside the base of the plinth. When the sand runs through, a final fail-safe is triggered."

"I shouldn't ask, but what, exactly?" Much inquired, I glanced from the model to Stephen.

"There is a vault behind the back wall containing a vat of molten lead," Joy. "It is kept by a constant heat by the fires of the kitchen. When the hourglass is empty, the vat is turned, the liquid flows into a series of gutters."

"The pipes in the walls." Djaq fit the pieces together.

"Burning liquid sprays out, covering the entire room. Anyone inside will not stand a chance."

"But the coins don't burn because they are harder than the soft lead." I mused. "Brilliant."

"Well, all I'm hearing is arrows, lead, and certain death." Much spoke up. "Encouraging."

"Not anything unusual then?" I joked, flicking my eyes up to meet his briefly before refocusing on the task at hand.

"How long before the hourglass runs through?" Robin inquired.

"A slow count of eight score and ten."

"In a count of 170, you've got to get to the money and get it out." I didn't raise my head to look at Allan, instead choosing to stay focused on the task. "Nice of you to join us, Allan."

"Well, I still think you're mad." He told us, while I tried desperately to think of the strong room and not of his footsteps coming closer to us. "But if you want some more help, then…" He was interrupted by Much's laughter.

"We are mad! We're just sick of robbing merchants in the forest." Much exclaimed.

"That we are good at."

"We could be good at this too," I spoke up, still not looking at any of them or even acknowledging Allan's entrance. "What would happen if you just lie flat on the tiles? The arrows wouldn't touch you because they are all made to shoot a person standing up." I suggested. There was a moment of surprised silence in which I looked up at Stephen, who shook his head.

"Some of the stones fall away, and you may fall into a pit with more molten lead at the bottom." Not fun.

"Right, we'll meet near the old barn, near Clun."

"What for?" Much asked.

"To practice. We are going to build this strong room over there." Robin announced. I was still scrutinizing the model, thinking of ways to get around the traps. I had already thought of a shooting an arrow with a rope attached, but there would be no place to secure the arrow. I got up and began to leave with the others when a hand stopped me.

"What's wrong?" Allan wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to face him, so we were centimeters apart; I studied his eyes, searching for some sign of encouragement something to reassure me. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, and he tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me closer.

"Just promise me you're not doing anything stupid, Allan." I told him, pulling away and gazing back up into his eyes.

"You know me, love." He smiled, the first genuine smile I'd seen all day.

"That's what worries me." I whispered, bringing my hand up to trace his jawline. He covered my hand with his larger one and smiled softy and happily. He leaned down to kiss me, and I reached up to meet him. When we were only millimeters apart we were interrupted.

"Are you two coming, or what?" Much yelled from down the trail. Allan swore.

"I'm going to kill him someday," He muttered in annoyance. I let an amused smile dance in my eyes as I stepped away from Allan and started down the path. He followed me, intertwining our hands he went.

"The hourglass turns now." Stephen started the time and Robin started to move cautiously through our mock strong room. "One,"

"Arrow!" Robin ducked.

"Two, three, four, five," John turned fast and hit Robin in the stomach. I winced at Robin's grunt of pain.

"John, no!" Much yelled.

"That's the stone!" John defended.

"Not there, John, no," Will told him.

"Well then where?" John demanded angrily.

"There!" An irate Djaq gestured with both hands.

"Stone? I thought he's pit!" Much exclaimed.

"This is not working." I muttered to Allan, who made a noise of agreement as the argument escalated.

"Stop it! Shut up!" Robin yelled, and everyone complied. "Lives depend on this, the lives and families of the dead. Not to mention what happens if the Sheriff starts to give out that money. If we're going to defeat the strong room, then we have to work as a team, and that means discipline." We took a break after that.

"It's not going to work!" Much was exclaiming to me.

"Never in a million years," I agreed whole heartedly.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Much continued.

"Dead as a doornail!" Allan agreed this time, and he eyed us.

"You'r mocking me, aren't you?" Allan and I glanced at each other.

"Just a little bit, yeah." We laughed, and he glared at us and stomped over to the weapons. I glanced at Stephen, who was reading Robin's face and giving him advice.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Allan asked following my gaze.

"Probably something about winning against the Sheriff and getting into the strong room." I answered, shifting my gaze back to him. "So, where did you go?"

"Oh, you know. Around." I gave him a look and crossed my arms. "I went to Nottingham. Gave out some coins to the poor. I'm sorry I left."

"It's okay, you needed time to cool off. I understand." I glanced up at him to see him looking down at me with that same want filled expression. He blinked, and it was gone, replaced with the joking, carefree Allan that I love. "What?"

"Just wondering how did a dirty, good-for-nothing ruffian like me gets someone as perfect as you." I grinned looking up at him and pretending to think for a moment.

"I have low standards," I whispered and then laughed along with him. "And I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me," He told me earnestly. I opened my mouth to reply when there was a faint whistle. That would be Marian. We climbed the hill and hid behind trees to see how this was going to play out.

"Are you sure you know how to find these friends of yours?" A man's voice asked. He had a strong German accent that made me think he was the German count that was supposed to come in today.

"I'm hoping they're gonna find us." Marian told him.

"They already have." Robin announced, stepping from behind the tree. We all came out and made our way towards them. "Who's your new friend?"

"Count Friedrich Bertrand Otto von Wittersburg from the German Dutchy of Braveria and your friend." The Count introduced himself. John kept his sword at the Cout's throat as Marian walked a little ways off with Robin.

"Lower your sword." I told John, who glanced at me like I was crazy. "Look, pat him down if you like, but there's no reason to keep your sword at his throat. He is not armed." John lowered his weapon

"Thank you," He nodded to me. "Tell me, what is one so beautiful doing out here with these ruffians." Instantly there were three swords at his throat.

"Watch it," Allan warned at the same time Will snapped "Don't talk to her like that" They both looked rather intimidating, but though the Count shifted nervously he stood his ground, and his eyes never wavered. He was intelligent, probably very intelligent. I glanced at Marian, so that's why she brought him here. He's going to help us.

"It seems we have a common desire, Robin Hood." The Count called over Robin, who came to stand between him and his men. "I mean, we both want to see the Sheriff broken and humiliated." My lips twitched up in a smile. "Marian and I were discussing…"

"First name terms." Robin cut him off, and I bit back a laugh. He was jealous.

"Jealous?" Marian questioned.

"Of him?" Robin scoffed.

"Marian has a proposition for you." The Count prompted.

"If you want to rob the strong room you have to do it tonight."

"Not possible, we're not ready." Will protested.

"Then don't bother at all." Marian told him. "The Sheriff will divide the money between the Black Knights, and they're coming tomorrow. After that the strong room will be empty." Robin was debating it in his mind, but I knew what the outcome would be.

"I don't like that look. That look means trouble." Much complained.

"Robin, it's certain death." Allan told him.

"Well, if that money's going to be used to finance weapons and men to kill the King, then we're dead already." I sighed as Marian and the Count rode off.

Half an hour later Djaq and I finished dressing for the big night of gambling. I did not like this plan. I made it, but I still didn't like it. Usually, I didn't have problems with improvisation, but this was different. I couldn't do anything if something went wrong. I walked behind Djaq but in front of all the other show girls.

"You! Stop!" Djaq did and Gisborne walked up to her. I breathed evenly and refused to get nervous. "I want the count's goblet filled at all times, tonight, do you understand?" He asked, and I felt mildly relieved. Djaq nodded. "Go on." Djaq and I quickly slipped away from the rest of the girls and she sat on the stairs while I knelt beside her.

"I was running towards the great hall and I tripped and fell, and I think I've hurt my ankle, look!" Djaq cried, the four guards came over and were unconscious in a heartbeat. I grabbed the keys from the chain.

"Men are so obvious." Djaq mused, looking at the keys. I laughed and helped her up.

"It's part of the reason we love 'em." I replied as we hurried down the hallway and out the door. We opened up the grate so the gang could get in. Djaq grabbed the rope and held the latch open while I helped John out. He started gathering the bags and glanced at us then did a double take. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he turned back to his work. Much came next and he just stared at us and then gave an appreciative 'oh, didn't recognize you two.' John helped him out. Next came Will, and at this point Djaq and I were just standing there waiting for everyone to come out so we could shut the door. I grabbed one of Will's hands and John grabbed the other and we hauled him out. He landed lightly on his feet and turned to face Djaq and I, stopping short.

"What?" Djaq asked incredulously as he looked me up and down and then looked to Djaq, looking her up and down, and then back to me.

"Nothing," He swallowed before continuing past us. I glanced after him, shaking my head and grinning. By the time I turned back Allan was already out of the chute. He looked me up and down, smiling.

"You should were a dress more often," He grinned as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I should, should I?" I inquired. Allan glanced at John and Djaq briefly before looking back to me.

"Just a thought," I gazed after him before turning back to Djaq and John. After a brief hesitation I followed Allan and the others as we went through the castle and towards the strong room.

"No dogs this time." Much hissed, as he knelt by the string. Thank God for that. Both Will and Allan pulled me back as Robin pressed the tile that should have shot the arrow. Nothing happened. Not good.

"Where's the arrow?" Much questioned fearfully.

"I don't know," Was all Robin could reply. "Go on, Will." Will cautiously moved forward, and on instinct I followed him for a few steps. I heard a whirring sound, and grabbed Will's arm and pulled him to the side. My back was pressed against the column, and Will's hands were on either side of me so as not to fall on me. My eyes were focused on the arrow that was now jutting out of the wooden door where Will's head had been. I tightened my hold on Will's arm for a moment before letting go and letting out a tense yet slightly relieved breath.

"Thanks," Will spoke shakily.

"Did it touch you? Scratch you? Anything?" I moved his face to the side to see no scratches.

"I'm fine it didn't touch me" Will promised. I moved around him to jerk the arrow out of the wall and sniff it cautiously before jerking away. "Poison," I confirmed. "Dreamshade. Dead within minutes."

"That wasn't there before," I glanced at Allan to see him glaring at Will. I glanced back at Will to see him giving Allan an equally hostile look. Men.

"Robin, they've changed it." I got right to the point, holding up the arrow. "That was too close. Will almost died."

"Well, then we can't go on!" Much cried.

"Tonight's our only chance," Robin argued, looking at me with large begging eyes. WIth a jolt I realized I'd become the deciding factor. If I was on board the boys would follow.

"If the sequencing has changed our practicing is for nothing!" Much told us, also looking at me.

"If we do not try, then all the money in their will be given to the Black Knights and England will be lost."

"And if we're dead, then that's my England lost!" Silence.

"We go." John declared with finality that no one would argue with. Robin looked at Much.

"All right," Much finally relented reluctantly. "If we die don't come running to me."

"Go on, Will." Will removed the stone and turned the dial. Robin handed him his bow and started in. "Ready?" He kicked the door open and John stuck his staff in the way of the closing gate. "Djaq, Clara tell Marian we're in." We started off running, but I stopped halfway there. What if something happened? What if I wasn't there to save them? If I hadn't been there, Will would be dead. What if that happened again. I hadn't even realized I'd stopped until Djaq looked back at me.

"Go," She nodded down the hallway back towards them. "I can deliver the message." I hesitated. "Go, they need you," I gave her a immensely grateful look before turning and running back down the hallway. I came back just as Robin was going in with his bow, and I slipped into the front to stand beside Much. I had told him about my arrow idea and he had arrow heads built out of stronger metal to sink deeper into the wood. He had barely begun swinging when a huge spiked metal wheel came out of the wall and severed the rope, leaving Robin laying on the ground. I started forward impulsively but Will put an arm across my stomach, stopping me.

"Robin, stay down. The closer to the ground the better. If you trip the arrows they'll fly over you." No sooner had I said this then he did trip the arrows and they flew over him without a scratch.

"Watch out!" Much called as Robin tripped the arrows again. I couldn't afford to get worried; I was to intent on scrutinizing the stones he was on. I forced my breathing to calm down and recalled my mother's lessons.

"Robin roll to your right," I yelled. He complied without a second's hesitation, and a pit opened up where he had been moments before. I wasn't aware of anything anymore, just the tiles on the ground. Certain one's stood higher than others and bobbed a fraction of an inch. Those were the ones to watch out for. "Robin the tile to your right front is safe." He used his elbows to drag himself onto it. Nothing. "Right in front." Again, nothing. "Left front." Nothing. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"See, it's easy once you know how."

"Robin in front of you!" I called, he jumped back just in time to avoid the swinging pendulum of doom. He waited, timed and then ran through without a scratch. The pendulum stopped.

"Hang on! What's this? Another one of the Sheriff's tricks. It's an allusion. An image thrown onto a sheet of glass." As Robin spoke he removed the sheet of glass and placed it beside him.

"Master get out of there! Please! There's no time!" Much yelled fearfully.

"The money is not here." Robin announced angrily.

"No, it has to be! The Sheriff wouldn't go through all the trouble of building a room like this just to have a diversion."

"Master, get out of there." Much begged. A jingling noise filled the room and Robin followed it down to the box. he started pushing the lie open and I grinned, knowing we'd gotten it. "Oh, Master just leave it!"

"Well, we've come this far!" Robin yelled joyfully as he revealed the chest of gold coins.

"What's he doing?" Allan asked, coming back from keeping watch.

"Wait!" Will yelled at him. I laughed in relief along with Robin as he turned back to us.

"The money is here. The bags…quickly!" He yelled. Much fumbled for the bags.

"Go on, Much! Give me those!" Will snapped impatiently, reaching over me to get the bags from Much.

"Alright Alright!" Much shouted at him, swinging the bag to Robin, who quickly got to work filling the bags. Robin tossed the bags of money to Much who caught them and passed them to us and we loaded them. "Look, Master!" Much screamed, pointing to the hourglass that was almost up. "Why…" bag. "…do we leave…" bag. "…everything to the last second?" Bag. Bag. Will and Allan were loaded with money bags.

"Well, I find it's more fun that way." Robin responded.

"I agree." I chimed in, grinning and running with Allan and Will to where the coach awaited us. A bell was beginning to toll, which signified it was time to leave.

"Help! You men! The Sheriff is under attack." I heard the Count command the guards. I slipped on the guard uniform over the dress and joined Djaq and the boys. I moved to the front of the carriage where Will and Allan sat by the horses, but then thought better of it and decided to sit in the coach with the Count. What can I say? I was curious about him. He regarded me thoughtfully as I came in.

"They are together, no?" He questioned, making me smile.

"Yes, they are together."

"And you and ze blonde one?"

"Yes, Allan."

"Ah yes, beautiful women are never alone. Such is ze way of the world." I laughed.

"Do me a favor, when you tell stories of England and of Robin Hood and his merry men, leave me out of them." He looked at me curiously.

"You never answered my question: what is one so beautiful doing out here with all zese ruffians," I silently scrutinized him. "If you tell me, I will obey your wish."

"I used to be a noble. Well, my parents still are. Our family…well, it's complicated, but I disappeared , and for the sake of England, it's better I stayed that way."

"Ah, mystery," He took a letter out of his jacket and handed it to me. "On ze way here, I was ambushed by a woman. She asked me to give zis to a woman named Clarissa Nightingale. She said I would know her when I see her." I took the envelope cautiously but didn't open it. The carriage stopped and I stepped outside into the early morning sunlight. We loaded the Count's gold into the box.

"Stick to the smaller roads. The sheriff will have the main ones covered." Robin was telling the Count.

"Ah, another bumpy ride. This country! By the time I get home, I will be perfectly scrambled." He told us as John loaded the money onto his carriage.

"This is your money!" Robin told him. "Thank you, England is forever in your debt."

"Take it. Keep it." He told Robin. I smiled to him.

"What?" Robin asked, shocked.

"England's debt is to Lady Marian, not me. Spend it wisely, Robin Hood." He told Robin in his strange German lilt.

"About Marian…" Robin began.

"One gamble I would've given anything to win. You're a lucky man, Robin Hood." He walked past Robin and took my hand, kissing it and Djaq's hand as well before getting into the carriage and raising his hand. "Farewell." And that was the last time I ever saw him. Where do we find those people.

"Right, work to do." Robin told us, rubbing his hand together.

"I'm not being funny, but the poor have it easy." Allan commented as we watched the poor people find the food we left for them. I was back into my usual clothes now, and I'd never felt so good.

"I don't think so, Allan." John disagreed.

"This is what we do, lads. We turned war chest into poor chest." Robin told us, satisfied. "Well, come on, we have four more villages before sundown." Allan helped me up and I walked alongside him as our hands intertwined again and I put my arm through his.

"I've been thinking, we've never been to Germany, if things don't work out here, then… maybe the Count'd have us over there."

"Mmm. Much, Count of Schleswig Holstein." I laughed with the others.

"What's so funny? I could be Count of Shlessy…or…whatever." Much tried to repeat the name.

"It's hard to be Count of a place you can't pronounce." Will pointed out.

"No, not necessarily." Much argued.

"Sovereign of Sherwood, mate, that's you." I grinned as Allan clapped Much's shoulder.

"Well, that's us, lads. Sovereigns of Sherwood." Robin spoke, grinning.


	3. Child Hood

****Third chapter! So excited, so again: thank you everyone! And review!****

Child Hood

"There you go," Allan and John eagerly received their plates of food from Much, who looked proud of his masterpieces. I was sharpening one of the knives I usually keep shoved up my sleeves; I'd noticed earlier they'd grown a bit dull. It had been a month since we'd said good bye to the Count and so far all has been quiet, too quiet. In my experience, quiet has never been good. Quiet is what happens right before a storm. There's always a ripple or breeze or something, never complete still.

"I thought you said chicken." Allan's disappointed voice broke through my thoughts, and I glanced over at Allan, who had just picked up a small piece of meat. "That's a pretty small chicken, Much." I grinned at the guys from where I was sitting on Much's makeshift bed.

"Yeah, again." He handed me my plate, which I gratefully accepted, before walking over to the pot.

"And have you seen in the trees?" Djaq questioned.

"She's right, no squirrels lately." I added, as we exchanged a grin and she sat next to me. Will sat on the other side of me and grinned widely.

"It's not squirrel." Much told us indignantly.

"And what happened to the vegetables, huh?" I brought up another point, which Djaq quickly seconded.

"All you eat is bread and meat when we're surrounded by edible berries and leaves." She admonished them. "Where's the fruit? The salad?"

"Salad?" Will echoed indignantly from beside me.

"Men eating leaves?" John questioned equally indignantly.

"There's only one use for leaves around here, and you wouldn't want to be eating them afterwards," Allan joked causing the guys to laugh and me to roll my eyes. When I saw Robin walked up to camp with an urgent look on his face, I quickly stood, placing my half eaten lunch on the bed.

"Up. We need to go." Robin panted "This is Daniel," He introduced with one hand on the kids neck. "His friends are in danger and if I'm not much mistaken, so are we."

"What's up?" Allan asked from beside me.

"It's Gisborne," Robin answered. "He's created a new armor. We need to take his toys away, so arm yourselves." I picked up my plate and gave it to Much hurriedly. I grabbed my corset of my bed and laced it on over my tight green shirt, tucking twin knives into the thing.

"Little John," The kid was saying in awe. My nimble fingers braided my hair and tied it with twine. I clipped two hair clips in my hair that were also throwing daggers. "Will, Allan-A-Dale, and you must be Djaq, the Saracen." I stepped out of the back to get my double swords that were laying on Allan's bed. "You're Clarissa Nightingale!" The little boy, Daniel, gasped in awe. I raised my hand in a half gesture of welcome. "Is it true you stole ten thousand pounds from under the nose of Prince John himself?" I glanced at the kid.

"No," I denied and he looked crestfallen. "It was fifty thousand," His eyes went huge. Kid had probably never seen one thousand pounds in his life let alone fifty. I slid the double swords partially out of the sheath for a brief inspection. I slid them back in and began strapping them back.

"Is it true that you fought with King Richard and was his most trusted soldier? Is it true you single handedly broke out of Prince John's dungeon? Is it true you went up against forty men and didn't have a scratch? Is it-" I raised my hand to silence him.

"I'll answer anything you want after we rescue your friends." I promised him, hopefully we wouldn't have time and he wouldn't say anymore about me. Fortunately, he was distracted by seeing Much.

"Sorry, who are you?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"That," Robin leaned closer to the boy. "That's Much."

"Oh, yes, the servant." The boy remembered causing Allan and I to laugh. Daniel then began to look at John as he put on his jacket.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing. It's just I thought you'd be…taller." Daniel told John. I laughed again and glanced at Robin.

"I'm quite tall." Will laughed along with me.

"But, you know, like a giant."

"Men tend to lie about their size." I told the kid. Everyone looked at me and Djaq laughed.

"You ready? Give me that. You won't be needing it." Robin told him, taking the bow. "Come on, let's go." We arrived at the clearing and looked around. Something didn't sit right.

"They've gone." The kid was crestfallen. Robin began talking to the kid while I scouted the area. I saw some tracks further off and I recognized them immediately. I've spent enough time tracking those tracks to know what tracks make those.

_ "Hey! I bet you can't catch me!" My sister's small, six year old form was hard to see through all the tall grass. She giggled playfully, and I followed her as she ran through the meadow. As she turned sharply, her brilliant red hair caught the sun, making it look like tongues of fire, and then she was around the corner and out of sight again. I let out a laugh. It felt good. I hadn't laughed like this in too long. Technically we weren't supposed to be here because it was 'dangerous', I think my mother just didn't want me wandering off._

_ "V! Get back here!" All I heard was giggling. I rolled my eyes but gave chase. Even back then, Victoria was surprisingly fast for her age. My long fifteen year old legs caught up with her in no time and scooped her up. She shrieked with laughter as I tickled her and set down. Suddenly she looked terrified at something over my shoulder. I spun around, drawing my knives, but not fast enough. The arrow drove cleanly through my arm and lodged itself there, with the tip a good inch out the other side. I stared down at my arm uncomprehendingly, little droplets of blood began making their way down my arm, but there was no pain. Not yet. The world seemed to be turning upside down. I felt a prick on my neck and then the world distorted itself there were men running towards us. They were leaning down. Talking._

_ "Run," To this day I'm not sure if those words actually left my mouth or not. "V! Run!"_

_ "Too old. She's too old." The words swam around in my head like fish. Mother had fish. In the pond outside our house. Big fish._

_ "Injured too….want injured…" The world faded into blissful nothing._

"Wagon tracks," I jumped and pulled my knives out, and then let out a breath of relief when I realized it was only Will.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I shrugged off his hand. "I'm fine."

"I'm going to go tell Robin," I nodded and took another deep breath. Things had been weird since the Count; it wasn't noticeable but it was still there. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there for a while that was there again.

"Come on, let's go." Robin ordered, and I fell into step beside crouched behind a fence post and some barrels, and, as usual I crouched between Allan and Will. An arrow landed inches away from Much's hand causing him to gasp slightly. Will took the feather off the arrow and held it up.

"It's the back door plan." Will announced.

"Come on, we move." John ordered.

"Every time." Much whined. We started moving forward, ducking behind barrels and the like. I waited with Djaq, Allan, the kid, and Much for Will and John to return with the kid's friends.

"I don't like waiting…especially behind a cow. It's not good for my constitution." Much complained.

"Much, shhhhhhh!" The kid snapped. I laughed softly, exchanging glances with Allan and Djaq. I glanced up at the place where Robin should be to see Gisborne go in. No. I started towards the manor when Allan grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He hissed.

"Robin's taking too long!" I snapped at him.

"You can't-" Allan was cut off by the others arriving. I did a quick head count and realized John was missing. I slipped away before anyone could stop me and bolted for the house. I hesitated a split second before going for Robin; I came to see him throw a box out the window. The artisan was going for the box, so I stood in front of it. He smirked and came at me, but I evaded his sloppy punch and stomped on his foot. He swore and hopped off back into the blacksmith workshop. Robin landed with a thud beside me, and I quickly knelt down to see if he was alright, which he was. I grabbed one of his hands to haul him up.

"Clara, take the box and run! Go!" I grabbed my double swords and faced Guy.

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped, standing my ground.

"Hood!" Gisborne called. I twirled one sword, daring him to throw the dagger. He reared back and then was hit in the eye by a rock. The kid ran towards us and helped Robin up.

"In the heat of battle, there is sometimes time to watch your gangs back." The kid told him breathlessly.

"Thanks, son. Go! Go!" The kid ran off and I sheathed my blades and ran after him, knowing that in the high of the moment you can sometimes do stupid things. He was right in front of me when he turned into the blacksmith's. I followed, grabbing him before he could shoot the man. Then, someone grabbed me from behind. I slammed my foot down on his toe and drove my elbow into his gut. I finished him off by sending a spinning kick to his face. The kid was staring at us with wide eyes, and I glanced at a bruised guy lying on the ground.

"Run!" I snapped at him, pushing him out of his daze. Guy swept my feet out from under me with a kick, and I let out an involuntary cry as I landed on my back. Gisborne lifted his sword, and the kid, I have to give him points for bravery, jumped on Guy's back with a scream. I unsheathed my swords and leapt up just in time to see Gisborne grab the kid and put his sword to the kid's throat. Daniel whimpered in fear, and Gisborne just raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to make a move.

"I'm sure you know how this goes, lay down your weapons and I won't hurt you too bad, Clarissa, isn't it?" My eyes flicked to the terrified kid and then to Guy and back. Slowly, I set down all my weapons, not taking any chances with the kid. "Walk towards me," Slowly, I did. My gaze was focused on the hand with the blade. A million possible scenarios played out in my mind. "Closer," Gisborne demanded. I walked closer. He put the blade to my throat and then in one smooth movement flicked the flat edge across my face, sending me sprawling to the ground. Then he kicked me again in the stomach, causing me to double over in pain. Another kick knocked the wind out of me, and I was left gasping like a fish out of water. Another kick and another. I was vaguely aware of the kid yelling; the blows that reigned down upon me were relentless. I wondered if he planned on killing me, and then, it stopped. The world was hazy he'd kicked me so many times. I saw an image of Daniel being dragged away by Gisborne, but it seemed to swim in my vision. It was swimming away, getting dimmer and dimmer as the dark ocean swallowed it up.

_I blinked awake, there was a pounding in my head like I'd never felt before. I groaned and tried to move, but couldn't move my arm for some reason. Suddenly, white hot pain seared through my arm; I bit my lip hard to stop the scream. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I was afraid to look at the arm, afraid of what I'd see. I did it anyway. It was swollen from what I could see and there was a green clothe wrapped around the wound. Everything came back to me in a rush, and I shot up, ignoring the blinding pain. I was in the forest, someone had set up camp here. I'd been rescued, but by whom?_

_ "You should lie down. You'll hurt yourself." I whipped out the knife that had been hidden in my boot. He stared at it and swore._

_ "You're good." I put the knife away. He was undeniably handsome, probably about a year to two years older than me. He had dark eyes and even darker hair, but a cream colored face. Judging by his clothes, he was poor as well._

_ "I know." I told him. "Did you see two men come this way by any chance?" He pretended to think._

_ "Hmmm… two men… gee…" I rolled my eyes. "Can you be a little more specific?"_

_ "They would've been carrying a girl with them, about six, red hair, green eyes just like mine?" His arrogant smirk faltered for a split second. "So you're tracking them too, that's good. Double the chance of getting her back."_

_ "Who says I'm tracking them?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_ "Your face is screaming it." I told him, regarding him curiously. I stood up, flexing my arms and wincing slightly before I began restocking my weapons._

_ "My face isn't screaming anything." I looked back at him briefly, cocking an eyebrow and studying him as I finished with my weapons. "I never told you which direction they were headed." His words stopped me, and I turned slightly back to face him._

_ "The closest main road is that way," I pointed down the narrow path. "You trampled enough bushes and grass that a blind man could find it. They were using horses which means they most likely used the main road. Until we meet again." I nodded to him before continuing down the path._

_ "Wait! I don't even know your name!" I didn't pause as I called over my shoulder,_

_ "It's better that way,"_

_ It had been almost two hours since I'd left him and I doubled back, watching as he stepped out from behind the tree confusedly. I pinned him to the tree before he could even scream. My knife was pressed against his neck and I was glaring into his dark eyes. Green versus brown. "Why are you following me?"_

_ "Alright, alright! You were right I have been tracking the men! For days now, but I can't take them on alone! I need help, and I thought if we go together-"_

_ "No." I responded, taking away my knife and starting to walk back down the trail._

_ "Please! Hey!" He stood in front of me, barring my way. I glared up at him, for he was a good three or four inches taller than me. "They took my brother too. Daniel. Please, I need to get him back." I gazed into his eyes searchingly and hesitated for a moment, seeing his earnestness. Finally, I sighed._

_ "Don't make me regret it." I snapped at him, and a relieved smile lit up his face. He took an apple out of his bag and offered one to me, which I refused._

_ "So, what is your name?" He questioned, and I glared at him from the corner of my eye, preferring silence. "Mine's Aidan." I crouched down, my hand hovering over the wagon tracks briefly before straitening and heading off in that direction. "Oh, come on. I've got to call you something!"_

_ "Clara," I told him, growing more irate by the second. I had better things to do than waste my time with this idiot. I started off brusquely._

_ "Clara! Clara!" He called, his voice seemed to weirdly echo._

"Clara! Clara!" Someone was calling my name. Whoever it was it sounded important. They were touching my face as well. I was sure of it; there were hands touching my face. I blinked groggily and groaned, not really sure why I was asleep on someone else's bed. It was Allan's bed. It smelled like him. I took a deep breath, realizing that my lungs had been begging for it. The breath helped to clear my head. It was Allan's voice who was calling my name. I blinked again, weirdly disproportionate shapes becoming humanoid and then solidifying into people who stood above me. There was pain in my stomach. Someone was rubbing something onto it, making it feel better. I didn't have to look to know it was Djaq. Then, everything crashed down on me at once and I shifted, moaning, my breath coming quicker as I looked up into Allan's relieved face.

"The kid. They took him. Guy was going to kill him. And, I couldn't- I couldn't-" I faintly heard Djaq say something but it sounded distorted and slurred.

"Look, everything's gonna be alright. Okay. We're here. We're gonna get him back. Guy didn't kill him." Allan smoothed my hair back, and with a supreme effort I pushed myself into sitting position. "No, no, you have to lay down."

"Clara," A new voice, Djaq, told me. "You cannot sit up."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I repeated.

"Clara, I cannot promise you you will be fine if you try to do to much." Djaq told me worriedly. My vision cleared and my breathing was even now. I pushed myself off the bed and instantly the world rocked sickeningly; Allan caught me, but I forced myself upright.

"I'm okay." I insisted as the world stopped spinning and settled. I straitened, but Allan still had his hands on either side of my waist, like I would fall any second. "I'm okay, Allan."

"No, you're not," Allan snapped at me. It was only then that I realized how scared he'd actually been. I glanced at Djaq to see that her eyes were a bit puffy. Finally, I slowly looked up into Allan's face; he looked terrified. His face was ashen, making his pale blue eyes stand out even more, and his dirty blonde hair looked unnaturally dark in comparison. The realization gave me the strength to stand tall without any help; I needed to make them see I was okay. I hadn't seen him look like that since Tom died.

"What happened?" I questioned, glancing back and forth between them. Neither of them would meet my eyes anymore. "Did someone die?" Someone died. That was the only explanation. Will. My breath hitched and I glanced between them, grabbing Allan's hand to make sure he was still there, wouldn't just disappear. In return, Allan wrapped me securely in his arms, and pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Who? Who died?" No answer. "Was it Will?" I asked hoarsely. Dear God, no. No response. "Answer me!" I snapped. "Please," I begged. "Not knowing is worse. Was. It. Will?" Nothing. "Robin?" Zilch. "Much?" Nada. "John?"Niente. "One of the kids? Marian?"

"You." My guessing game was cut short by Djaq's outburst. "When we found you, you-you weren't breathing." My mouth worked but no sound came out. Silence.

"How is that possible?" I finally put together a sentence.

"My best guess is when you were knocked out, you were short of breath, and then your body shut down." Djaq explained to me even though I could barely concentrate on what she was saying.

"How long?" I whispered, looking back up to meet her eyes. "How long was I dead for?"

"Two minutes," Allan whispered shakily, his arms tightening around my waist. "We weren't-"

"We weren't sure you'd make it." Djaq finished for him.

"And the others?" I questioned, swallowing thickly.

"They went to the caves for the night." I nodded, looking down at myself only to realize I was in one of Allan's shirts that went down to a little above mid thigh, but I didn't even care that it wasn't appropriate to see me like this.

"Do they know?" I asked before a wave of nausea hit me, almost sending me to the floor. Allan's arms tightened around me, and the wave passed leaving me shivering and weak.

"Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?"

"Allan, I'm fine. Do they know?" I repeated the question.

"No, they don't know if you made it. You were barely alive when Robin made them leave. He wanted to take you as well, but you wouldn't have survived the journey." I nodded, exhaling slowly.

"I need to change." I told them. Allan hesitated before leaning down to kiss me softly, not caring that Djaq had to avert her eyes. He ducked outside and I began to take off his shirt and dress in my usual baggy pants and boots along with a tight shirt and half vest. "How is he?" I whispered softly to her.

"You almost died-you did die for a while," I just looked at her. "When we found you, he was a mess. Will wanted to kill Gisborne; it took Much, and Robin to stop him. John had to knock Allan out only for a few minutes." She continued hurriedly as I stiffened. I had finished changing and stocking my weapons, not the ones that hurt to put on though. I regarded Djaq for a moment before stepping forward and hugging her tightly. Though surprised, she squeezed me back tightly.

"I owe you my life Djaq," I told her smiling. "That's not something I take lightly."

"You can repay it by never doing that again." She told me. "It almost tore us apart. You should've seen them."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it anytime soon." I joked lightly. She studied my face briefly before cracking a small smile; the first one I'd seen since I'd woken up. When we left the camp, Allan was by my side in a heartbeat. He'd gotten some of his usual color back, but he still could use a meal and a good night's sleep. The trek to the caves was spent mostly in silence; I was on a survivor's high, as my sister used to call it. When a person survives a near death experience, for a few days after they notice everything to enjoy in life, the trees, the animals, the people. My arm was looped through Allan's and his hand was intertwined with mine. We just entered the caves when I heard one little boy's voice cut through the silence.

"Much? Is this rat?" I grinned. Survivor's high.

"It's chicken," Came Much's indignant voice.

"I can't see any feathers." The same boy's voice caused me to grin wider.

"Well, we haven't seen any squirrels," I added my two pence. Silence everyone looked at me, and I looked at them in surprised. They looked bad to say the least. Will and Much were the only ones who showed obvious signs of crying. Will's eyes were puffy and he only looked slightly better than Allan when I'd first seen him. His eyes were ten shades darker and angrier than usual, but all that anger seemed to dissipate when he saw me. He tackled me in hug, and I hugged him back just as tightly. He didn't let go of me for a couple of seconds and when he finally did Much was there to take his place, and then Robin, and finally John.

"So, what plan have you come up with without me?" I asked Robin, who laughed.

"We'll explain it in the morning. Right now you need rest." I frowned at the advice, but made my way to my makeshift bed anyway. I kicked off my boots and laid on the bed, throwing my old blanket over me. I looked up as Allan knelt by the bed worriedly.

"Will you be okay?" I laughed softly.

"I'm just going to sleep, Allan." I looked up at him again as my eyelids grew heavy against my will. I tugged Allan's hand as he began to leave. "Stay," I mumbled and heard him let out a gravely laugh.

"Sorry, love." He kissed my forehead before whispering. "I'll be back later, I promise." Then the world slipped away.

_ "So, who is the girl you're saving? Your sister?" This boy did not understand the concept of silence. It had only been two hours and already I wanted to kill him._

_ "Sister. So, tell me, what's your brother like?" I was surprised at myself by the question, I normally didn't provoke conversation. He was unusually quiet for a moment, and I turned to see what was wrong. He had stopped and had a weirdly protective, determined gleam in his eye._

_ "He's a scoundrel. Doesn't know right from wrong. Ruffian. And now he's got himself into another mess I've got to get him out of. His heart's in the right place though." He told me, continuing to walk."There's hope for him yet! What about your sister?"_

_ "Funny, energetic like you wouldn't believe. Smart too. And fast. Probably fastest six year old you will ever meet. I should know; I spend most of my time chasing her." I was surprised at how easy he was to talk to once you got started. "Why do you keep saving him if he's a ruffian?" I questioned curiously. He hesitated for a brief moment before responding._

_ "When I was younger, I basically pulled him out of a fire. It's my job to protect him. It's always going to be my job. People come and go, Clara, but family is forever," He spoke with such conviction that I couldn't help but admire him. Just then, I heard the sounds of a wagon ahead. We were close. I started running swiftly and silently while Aidan tramped along behind me. We reached the wagon and hung back so they wouldn't see us. _

_ "Can you fight?" I asked him, and he shifted. I sighed. Of course he couldn't. "Okay, leave the fighting to me. You worry about the kids in the back."_

_ "You can fight?" I glanced at him._

_ "Well, I don't keep these weapons around for my mental health." I snapped. I grabbed one of my knives and handed it to him. "Try not to hurt yourself."_

_ "Alright, alright, there's no need to get snappish."_

_ "We have one shot at this. Make it count." I told him._

I blinked awake, but to my dismay I was more disoriented than when I woke the first time. I felt worse too. There was sunlight streaming in from all sides and I felt like it was burning my eyes. I blinked it away and swung myself into sitting position. Three minutes later the migraine was subsiding as was the nassau. I was ready to attempt to stand; I just hoped I didn't faint, that would be embarrassing. I stood and the world tipped, almost sending me to the floor. I looked up, expecting Allan's face, but instead Will's danced in front of my face.

"Clara?" He was worried, really worried. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced my legs to stand, and when I opened my eyes, Will was holding his hands out as if I might collapse at any moment.

"Will, I'm fine." I told him, brushing myself off. "Really." He gave me bread to eat and I took it without much interest but to make him feel better. He took the box that had been sitting on the table and brought it outside where the others were waiting. He put it on the stool and stood back while Robin took aim with a flaming arrow. The box exploded on impact.

"Alright. Let's go." The trek to Locksley was silent, and we all watched as Robin went towards the Sheriff.

"My smith will meet you in the middle and check the merchandise. If it's all right, you get the key to the boy." The sheriff laid out the rules.

"No, Sheriff, you can meet me. If your smith does than your archers will kill me. And if your archers kill me, my men will kill you." We cleared everyone out all the while keeping our bows strung.

"Right. Let's get on with it." The Sheriff announced impatiently.

"Allan, Djaq, two of the archers on the left. Much, Will with me. Clara cover Robin." I drew my bow taut pointed right at the Sheriff.

"Wait! You cannot release the child to an outlaw!" Marian cried. "Release him to me! I'll see that he gets home safely. This makes no difference to you Locksely."

"I accept these terms," Robin shrugged in acknowledgement.

"Now, the black diamonds." Marian reached for the key and the Sheriff drew it further away. "Not yet, allow me to check the merchandise first." Robin handed over the box. "Oh, so sorry. You are, after all, as Lady Marian pointed out, a murderous outlaw, hmm?" He transferred the diamond to another bag.

"Sheriff's guessed our plan!" Much exclaimed fearfully.

"Unbelievable." Allan muttered.

"Something wrong, Hood?" Sheriff asked Robin, but their was something in his eyes I didn't like. "Gisborne! All yours!" Gisborne came out in a shiny armor that I'd never seen before.

"That's the armor" Djaq cried.

"Enjoy!" The Sheriff told Gisborne gleefully.

"Stay back!" Robin called. "My sword!"

"Master! Much shouted, tossing the sword." I drew back my bow and waited, watching as Robin was kneed repeatedly in the stomach. He was getting beaten badly. The went in a house and Robin was practically thrown out of it as the fight continued to play out. The metal man kicked Robin into the fence and I tensed. "Master!" Much yelled again. "Robin!"

"Don't touch him! Stay on the archers!" Guy raised his sword to finish Robin off and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. In one motion so quick I wondered if I even did it, I turned, aimed, and shot. It embedded itself into Guy's bicep. It wasn't a deep wound, but it was enough to give Robin a two second break to think up a plan. He dumbed a barrel of pitch onto Guy and I knew what was coming next. Guy was aflame in no time, running about until finally, he deposited himself into a basin of water.

"Tell your men to withdraw, Sheriff! Another exchange!" Robin called, leaping into the water and pointing his sword at Guy's neck. "The black diamonds for Gisborne and the other bag." Gisborne was begging the Sheriff, but Robin dunked him in the water and held him under for a bit longer than necessary.

"You, um, you seem to have overestimated Gisborne's importance to me."

"Not even you would let him die." Robin told the Sheriff.

"Um, I have everything I could want."

"Sheriff," Marian held a knife to the blacksmith's gut. They talked in low voices and then the Sheriff tossed over the rocks to Robin. Robin took them and let Guy go before tossing the bag to Much.

"Burn these." He instructed. They were burnt and it was over.

_Slash. Stab. Kick. Slice. It became a constant rhythm in a morbid dance that I was currently dancing with the idiots who took my sister…and their guards. I'd taken down the ten guards and was now working on the men themselves. I just prayed that Aidan had gotten my sister and his brother and whoever else out of the rotten cage already. Just then, one of the men, the worse fighter of the two, lunged, and in one simple flick of my wrist I'd slit his throat open. I didn't see the foot till it was too late to block the kick. I went sprawling to the ground, and my swords flew out of my hands. I looked up to see the sun gleaming off the blade and blinding me._

_ Suddenly, the man gave a small, choked gasp before collapsing forwards onto the ground. Aidan stood there holding a bloody knife and breathing hard. Sweat was dripping of his face, which had gone a ghostly white. He looked from me to the man that lay dead on the ground to the knife that I had given him which was now dripping blood._

_ "I-I d-d-didn't-" He couldn't get the full sentence out as he looked at the corpse. I slowly raised myself to stand before him and gently pried my knife from his fingers. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and he started crying in earnest._

_ "You did it, you saved your brother's life." He stopped crying and stepped back, looking at me for a moment in surprise before going around the cart to find Daniel and I followed. I wrapped Victoria in my arms and didn't think I would ever let go._

"A toast!" Much announced.

"Just hang on!" Robin told him. "Djaq, Will?" Will produced a bag, which he tossed to Robin. "Good work, lads." Robin held up four tags. "You are now honorary members of our gang. You are our eyes and ears in the villages, and anytime you need us, you can call on us."

"Anytime you need us. Call on us."

"It's a deal." Robin grinned.

"We are Robin Hood." We toasted, raising our mugs.

"We are Robin Hood!" The younger children echoed happily, raising their own glasses. My mind briefly drifted back to the Count's delivery. I'd opened it that day. What had been written in Aidan's all to familiar scrawl was the following:

Family is Forever


End file.
